


Danganronpa Reprisal

by souplex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souplex/pseuds/souplex
Summary: Every year after graduation from high school, 16 selected Ultimate Students are invited to what is known as "The Ultimate Retreat" during the summer to give them a chance to unwind, meet other young pioneers and honing their craft. This year, the students are invited to Akashio Island, a new venue built for this year's retreat. All seems to be going well until the sudden reappearance of a familiar bear and a familiar set of rules for four weeks of mutual killing...





	1. [Prologue - A Prelude to a Gilded Cage] Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fangan is written from a first person perspective mainly, but is also script-based for dialogue. Viewer interaction is encouraged and you may all vote on which characters you'd like to spend time with in free-time events! Please also feel free to comment theories on what'll happen next!
> 
> Script-style dialogue is denoted in italics.

 

 

> Dear Ms Koerumi,
> 
> Congratulations on your high school graduation! We are pleased to invite you to the annual Ultimate Retreat due to your status as a government-assigned Ultimate Student. Among fifteen selected others around the country, you are cordially welcomed to this year’s event on Akashio Island to further hone your skills after graduation as well as connect yourself with other rising stars of society in preparation for university.
> 
>  
> 
> Akashio Island is a wonderful location off the southern coast, and is where you shall be housed during your four-week stay. You will be accommodated in your own custom studio apartment with facilities to enhance your skills as well as a comfortable place to stay. Among other things, there are plenty of other amenities on the island to help you unwind or try new things with the other Ultimate Students.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a wonderful opportunity we are excited to present to you and we hope you will accept this invitation. You are free to do as you wish for the entire duration, and we hope that you may make tight bonds with everyone else and further hone your talent with what we have available. As you are on Akashio Island, you do not have to worry about any outside disturbances that may negatively impact you during your stay, and this retreat is what you make of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your time!
> 
> Sincerely yours,
> 
> Tsubasa Yukimura
> 
> Coordinator of Events, Department of Young Pioneers

* * *

The sunlight lanced down onto the table like a spotlight through the window of my train’s booth as I reread the letter once more, again and again. It had been a long journey with nothing much to do, and my mind was wandering. Shadows raced across the walls of the train as we passed by trees. Stop after stop, more and more people left until my side of the train was empty. It was just me in here with my thoughts until the train’s last stop at the seaside town where I’d get the boat to Akashio Island.

 

I didn't intend to go to this, but my brother urged me to make some friends during my stay, and I had received a text from my friends Yukiko and Daigo that they had been invited. I don’t really care about meeting new people, but spending the summer with two of my friends without my parents always peering behind my back seems nice. At least, I’m prepared to start becoming more independent and self-sufficient. It’s not like I had anything else to do, anyway. Usually my brother would keep me company, but he’s busy with preparing for his new job and staying with my overbearingly protective parents for the bulk of the season sounds tedious.

 

My name is **Mina Koerumi** . Four years ago, I received a letter from the government telling me I had achieved the “Ultimate” status due to my achievements in worldwide chess tournaments since I was a young girl, earning me the “ **Ultimate Chess Grandmaster** ” title.

 

 

 

 

I’ve never particularly cared for it, especially as the “Ultimate” program was concocted due to the popularity of the concept on television, but being recognized for my efforts was nice and the support from the department of Young Pioneers has been helpful… it’s kind of weird to think that now I’ve graduated, I’ll be giving up the title in September.

 

I’ve been playing chess since I was six, and picked up the game quite easily during the summer when my brother asked me to try it out with him. Since then, I’ve entered tournaments and climbed up enough to go against international pros. I kind of owe it to my bro to keep on going with this. After all, even in the midst of my successes, he’s been supporting me at every turn. The last thing I did before I left for Akashio Island was hug him. We have our bickering moments, but I’ll definitely miss him a lot during the retreat.

 

My phone buzzed. A text. It was from Yukiko, telling me she has already arrived on the island and that the place was fantastic. I told her I would join her soon, and looked outside the window. I could see the ocean and the island in the distance. It had a large glass dome covering it, giving it a sci-fi look. Not what I had expected and definitely quite jarring, but actually seeing it excited me a little. The train stopped and I got off with my suitcase to smell the fresh ocean air.

 

The walk to the pier wasn’t too long, and from there I was greeted with a smart-dressed man, who I presumed was Mr. Yukimura from the letter. He greeted me and guided me towards a small boat. Apparently, I was the last one to arrive. He said he’ll meet me and everyone else on the island and brief us on what to do next this evening. For now, I should get acquainted with everyone else.

 

I have to say, I wasn’t very impressed by him, and thought there’d be more people involved considering how the bigged up the Ultimate Retreat is every year, but there probably would be a bigger welcome ceremony on the island later. The boat ride wasn’t anything to write home about. The captain tried to make small talk, but other than that I spent the ride in silence and looking off into the distance.

 

Akashio Island was quite pretty as I got closer to it, and the glass dome was rather majestic as the structure became larger in view. I got off on the pier and said goodbye to the ship captain, who said he’ll be back to pick us up once the four weeks was over and that he hopes we have fun. I turned around and aside from the rather simple looking pier, the island was even more breathtaking than I could have imagined. The glass dome was right in front of me and made me feel minuscule just looking at it; a gigantic marvel that actually quite excited me on how the rest of the island looked, and what was inside.

 

* * *

 I followed the pathway and into the dome. The temperature immediately changed from a sweltering summer day at the beach into a comfortable air-conditioned atmosphere. The clashing of waves could no longer be heard, and instead were replaced by voices coming from straight ahead.

 

I have to admit, I was actually getting excited now, but also quite nervous in the scope of the venue. The government really did this just for us? The thick iron gates closed behind me as I stepped into what seemed to be the main plaza, where I saw some people scattered about talking amongst themselves. It was a bit overwhelming compared to what I had expected, with so much to see.

 

The plaza was large and had a wide-open layout with a large circular fountain in the center. To the side were various buildings that seemed to be for convenience; places you’d see in a regular town - a post office, a supermarket, a clinic and a library. Behind the fountain were striking two-floor buildings with  different designs to them, which I presumed were our studios. I could see a checkerboard-style one to the left, which I assumed was mine.

 

Glancing around, I saw Yukiko talking to a rather short but dapper young man in the corner. I made my way over there, looking up as the sun shined through the glass roof. I took brisk steps as I immediately began to be more comfortable as at least I would know someone right off the bat instead of talking with strangers. As I approached Yukiko and the short guy, she noticed me and waved enthusiastically.

 

 _Yukiko_ _: Mina! You’re finally here! It’s been too long!_

 _Mina_ _: Yuki! It has -- I reckon Daigo is around here somewhere?_

 _Yukiko_ _: He went to the library to check it out, but knowing him, he’s fallen asleep already._

 

This is my friend, **Yukiko Mori** . She’s been my friend since I was 6, but moved away during my first year of high school. We’ve kept in touch since and is one of the few people I’m truly comfortable being around alongside our other friend, Daigo who is also here somewhere. She is the **Ultimate Carpenter** , and is known for her sturdy and efficient construction practices as well as making beautifully crafted and sturdy furniture. She isn’t as famous as other Ultimates, but her hard work has given her quite a loyal customer base.

 

 

 

She’s always pretty blunt and straightforward, which I appreciate a lot. I’d like to think we’re pretty close at this point, and I’m glad she’s here.

 

* * *

  _???_ _: Ah, so I see your friend has arrived, Yukiko._

 _Yukiko_ _: Ah, yes, Kogoro. This is Mina, Chess Master Extraordinaire!_

 _Mina_ _: Yuki, it’s Chess Grandmaster-_

 _Yukiko_ _: Don’t get so hung up on the details! Introduce yourself!_

 _Mina_ _: Okay, okay, Yuki! Don’t push me so hard, you know I’m not used to this kind of stuff, geez!_

 _Kogoro_ _: …_

 

Well, there goes my chance at a normal first impression.

 

 _Mina_ _: Uh, so sorry about that. I’m Mina Koerumi,_ **_Ultimate Chess Grandmaster!_ **

_Kogoro_ _: Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mina! As for me, I am_ **_Kogoro Minami_ ** _,_ **_Ultimate Architect_ ** _at your service!_

 

 

 

 

I’ve heard of this guy before. His cutting edge designs are both splendid in design and are some of the safest, most well-constructed buildings around, being virtually earthquake proof. He also makes sure that his designs both stand out and complement the surroundings. In other words, this guy must absolutely be swimming in cash. He had a very homely air about him and was quite pleasant, and looks just as dapper as I would have expected from a guy like him.

 

 _Yukiko_ _: I’ve worked with some of Kogoro’s blueprints before, but this is my first time meeting him in person!_

 _Kogoro_ _: And it was a pleasure to meet you too, Yukiko! She’s helped construction go by a breeze, you know? I’m so glad I was invited here!_

 _Yukiko_ _: I’m really excited to collaborate with you more! With both of us at the helm, we can totally m-_

 _Mina_ _: Guys, I’m right here._

 _Yukiko_ _: Sorry Mi, I got carried away there for a second…_

 _Kogoro_ _: I have to apologize too, Mina. But if you need anything or someone to talk to, I’m more than happy to set aside time for you! Feel free to talk to me about anything. Just leave it all up to me!_

 

Who are you, _my dad_? He reminds me of my parents in his delivery and while that’s not a bad thing, I hope he’s less overprotective than they are. He seems very friendly at least. If the others are like him I might actually talk to them and make connections as the retreat intended. And afterwards it’ll be useful knowing a big-shot like him, at least.

 

 _Mina_ _: I’ll keep it in mind, thank you._

 

He’s actually quite pleasant and I feel like I can talk to him quite easily for a long time, but for now I’ll have to meet the others and catch up with Yukiko.

 

 _Mina_ _: So, have you met everyone else, Yuki? I just arrived after all._

 _Yukiko_ _: Only some. I met up with Daigo before he buggered off to the library, and I was mainly just on my phone waiting for you to get here before Kogoro came up to me and said hi. I also sent Daigo a message if he’s done in there, but he left me on read. Probably fell asleep. Typical._

 _Kogoro_ _: Everyone around here seems quite nice, I think now that I’ve met you, Mina, I’ve met everyone else here. You guys go and meet everyone else, and I’ll see you at the opening ceremony tonight!_

 _Yukiko_ _: I’ll see you later, Kogoro._

 _Mina_ _: Yeah, nice meeting you!_

 _Kogoro_ _: No worries, although I find it strange there are no staff or guides wandering about._

 _Mina_ _: Maybe they’ll come later at the opening ceremony. They did say that they wanted us to get acquainted with the other Ultimates first._

 _Kogoro_ _: Perhaps, but I have a weird feeling about this._

 _Mina_ : Oh?  
_  
_ _Kogoro_ : Never mind - I’m sure it’s nothing. See you both around!

 

What was that about? He made a very good first impression to me nonetheless. He walked towards the fountain and into what was probably his studio. Yukiko gestured towards a group of two people in the opposite corner of the plaza next to the post office, and we walked towards them.

 

* * *

  _Yukiko_ _: So, what do you think?_

 _Mina_ _: About this whole retreat? I’m both overwhelmed by the venue but I do agree that the lack of staff is a little bit of a let-down. At least it seems they want this entire thing to be what we make of it, so I’m not complaining._

 _Yukiko_ _: Yeah, it’s a little bit weird, but I’ve actually been on Akashio Island before to help prepare for the retreat, and it seems legit to me._

 _Mina_ _: You helped out with this, Yuki?_

 _Yukiko_ _: Oh yeah, just to help build the studios. I heard sometimes the Young Pioneers Department enlists the help of some Ultimates every year to help prepare the event to showcase their skills and make the experience more personal for everyone. I know last year they made the Ultimate Chef plan out the special themed catering since it was hosted in the mountains up north._

 _Mina_ _: That makes sense. So you and Kogoro were involved, huh._

 _Yukiko_ _: Yeah! And I think two others. I remember meeting with an organizer and a tall gardener type guy, and they’ll be here at the retreat too. They were nice enough._

 

I nodded as we approached the two people near the post office. One was a lanky guy in a blue casual blazer over a yellow hoodie with a gaudy beanie, and the other was a dark-skinned fuchsia-haired girl wearing grey formal clothing. They couldn’t be any more further apart in terms of looks. T

 

 _???_ _: ...so will you go on a date with me?_

 _???_ _: Go back to your circus, clown. I don’t have time for jesters like you._

 _???_ _: Ah… so cruel! But alas, my point still stands! You are but a beautifu-_

 _???_ _: I don’t need this. Look, I just met you. And now I wish I hadn’t. Goodbye._

 

The sharp-mouthed girl in grey turned her back and went inside the post office. Good grief, that was the most awkward thing I’ve ever seen. The yellow hoodie guy looked dejected.

 

 _???_ _: Aw, man! Another beauty escapes me. I just want to share the love! Oh woe is m-_

 

Oh no. He saw us.

 

His sad expression immediately turned into a smile. His spine straightened. He swept his hair up and waved hi to us as if he never was rejected stone coldly just now.

 

 _???_ _: Why hello there, ladies! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!_

 

Ew.

 

 _Mina_ _: H-hi._

 

I’m so uncomfortable.

 

 _Yukiko_ _: Hi._

 

Yukiko ought to be good at handling this guy at least. She’s absolutely stacked. If all else fails, I’m sure she can get him to back off.

 

 _???_ _: My name is_ **_Eiji Yara_ ** _! I’m the_ **_Ultimate Comic Book Artist_ ** _!_

 

 

 

 

 _Mina_ _: Comic book artist? So like, manga?_

 _Eiji_ _: No, no! My specialty is in western-style comics. You might have heard of The Forbidden Sword? That’s my most popular one!_

 

The Forbidden Sword? That’s a major sci-fi medieval fantasy comic book series that’s being turned into a multi-million dollar movie franchise in the United States soon! And it came from a guy like _this?_

 

 _Yukiko_ _: Oh, like the new movie right?_

 _Eiji_ _: Absolutely! I’m so excited to see big names play my characters… it’s always been my dream! [sniff] I’m so happy…_

 

He’s… passionate at least.

 

 _Eiji_ _: But yes…where was I… Oh yes! May I have the honour of knowing both of you wonderful women’s names?_

 _Mina_ _: I’m Mina Koerumi. Ultimate Chess Grandmaster._

 _Yukiko_ _: Yukiko Mori. Carpenter._

 _Eiji_ _: Oooh, how lovely~! Brains and brawn, yes? Why, you two are absolutely stunni-_

 _Yukiko_ _: We saw how you chased that other girl away. Cut it out. That’s not how we do things here. Otherwise I’ll knock your teeth out._

 

Thank you for my life, Yuki.

 

 _Eiji_ _: So cold! But I suppose if you’re not interested in knowing me bette-_

 _Yukiko_ _: We’re not. You better not make any trouble for anyone here, got it?_

 _Eiji_ _: Aww… okay. Fine. Sorry, I don’t actually know how to talk to people all that well. Being cooped up in a studio drawing every day does that to you. Can I still say hi when I see you?_

 _Yukiko_ _: Sure. But don’t try anything weird!_

 _Mina_ _: Y-yeah!_

 _Eiji_ _: I- I see. Sorry._

 

He put on that dejected look again and headed towards the plaza. Geez. What a weird guy. Eiji wasn’t exactly how I pictured a widely successful comic book artist to be, and I certainly hope he doesn’t do anything stupid or weird, but other than that he just seems like a run of the mill high school guy. Desperate yes, but at least he didn’t push his luck.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Mina_ _: So… that happened._

 _Yukiko_ _: Yeah. Ugh, what a sleaze. I had hoped we wouldn’t meet a strange guy like him._

 _Mina_ _: Yeah. I hope he doesn’t try anything funny. So how about that other girl?_

 _Yukiko_ _: Oh, her. I think her name was Ikue? We sort of just exchanged names and went on our way._

 _Mina_ _: Well, I might as well check the post office here anyway, I’ll go say hi._

 

We headed inside the Post Office. It was empty with no staff inside but plenty of envelopes, cards, paper and stationery in the stalls. There was a locker with 16 units on the back wall next to a booth where an employee would be sitting usually. The locker seemed to be individual post boxes for all sixteen of us, and on each unit was an electronic lock where you could input a code to open it. We probably will get our own codes later on.

 

I also saw that fuchsia haired girl looking at the envelopes. She noticed us when we walked in. I approached her to say hi.

 

 _???_ _: Oh, Yukiko was it? I see you brought someone else with you._

 _Yukiko_ _: Yes, Ikue. This is Mina, the Ultimate Chess Pro!_

 _Mina_ _: Chess Grandmaste-_

 _Yukiko_ _: She’s my friend and she just got here to meet everyone._

 _Ikue_ _: I see. Well, I’m_ **_Ikue Dejima_ ** _. People know me for being the_ **_Ultimate Engineer_ ** _._

 

 

 

 

I vaguely know about her. I think she’s been specializing in rail engineering and has already made leaps in making rail services more convenient for everyone. Apparently she graduated from a prestigious school in Europe and came back to Japan only recently.

 

 _Mina_ _: Pleasure to meet you, Ikue!_

 _Ikue_ _: And mine. Is that all you need?_

 _Mina_ _: Y-yes! I do wonder about this post office though. Isn’t it weird how there’s no clerk?_

 _Ikue_ _: I did find it strange… however I remember Mr. Yukimura telling us that we should talk to the other Ultimates first so all the staff is probably just sitting around in their lounge somewhere waiting for the opening ceremony to happen._

 _Mina_ _: Probably… but it is still strange._

 _Ikue_ _: Don’t overanalyze this. It’ll exhaust you._

 _Mina_ _: I- well, okay._

 _Yukiko_ _: I’m glad to meet you again, Ikue. I hope we can become friends sometime._

 _Mina_ _: Yeah!_

 _Ikue_ _: Sure, do as you please. As long as you’re not a time-waster or do stupid things we’ll get along fine._

 

God, she’s sharp. I certainly don’t want to get on her bad side.

 

 _Mina_ _: Of course! What counts as time wasting?_

 _Ikue_ _: Tardiness or useless chatter. I’ve already identified one lout amongst this crowd. And I certainly hope neither of you are his level of idiocy._

 _Yukiko_ _: Trust us, we’ve already met him. I’ve made it clear that he shouldn’t try strange things around us._

 _Ikue_ _: Good. Time and how people use it is a great way to see who is trustworthy or not. If someone is late on purpose, it’s clear that they don’t value or take you seriously. Such is a good indication they’ll let you down consistently. And I don’t have time to waste on that._

 _Mina_ _: That… makes sense._

 _Ikue_ _: Anyway, is that all? Because if so, I’m finished here. I’ll remember you both. Don’t do anything stupid._

 _Mina_ _: I… think so? I’ll see you around._

 _Ikue_ _: Then I shall take my leave. I didn’t come here to make friends, and instead spend this time working and using the facilities available. Do as you please. Just don’t get in my way._

 

She turned her back on us and walked out of the post office. Ikue Dejima… she’s the very definition of efficient and professional. She doesn’t seem like a bad person, but I definitely want to stay on her good side. I guess I won’t be seeing her that often, but I guess I can’t connect with everybody. either. I feel the same, although I reckon I’d actually want to know and get along with the people I’ll be staying with for the next 4 weeks. So far, only Kogoro has been agreeable. That Eiji guy concerns me. A lot. Ikue just is a bit too abrasive for me to get along with, probably. I hope the others aren’t bad people. Speaking of meeting others, I have yet to see Daigo, my other friend that’s come here. It’s typical of him to not be overtly friendly or active, but he probably should have met us already by now.

 

* * *

 I heard a message beeping noise as Yukiko pulled out her phone.

 

 _Yukiko_ _: Oh, Daigo’s finally replied. He’s still in the library. He just woke up._

 

Speak of the devil. Typical of Daigo to immediately arrive and head off to sleep. The library is next to the post office anyway, so we should meet him there soon.

 

 _Yukiko_ _: Oh Daigo. What a lazy ass. I saw him earlier and he was already half-asleep._

 _Mina_ _: Haha, that sounds like him alright. I’m excited to see him again!_

 _Yukiko_ _: Yeah. Well, let’s go get him!_

 

We exited the post office and strolled towards the library. It was rather small, but looked quite cosy. The heavy wooden doors had an intricate, elegant design to them, and we were immediately greeted by the scent of vellichor emanating from the main entrance. The sunlight peaked through the high windows onto jaded shelves. It was certainly quite a classic feeling library, totally out of place with the modern and futuristic feel of the rest of the dome. It was like it was airlifted from a British village onto here. You could see the dust specks dancing about in the light.

 

Yukiko pointed to a booth where we saw a familiar face. It was Daigo. And he had fallen asleep again in the minutes it took to send a message to her. Of course.


	2. [Prologue - Prelude to a Gilded Cage] Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Yukiko meet up with Daigo in the library and continue to meet the other Ultimate Students!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fangan is written from a first person perspective mainly, but is also script-based for dialogue. Viewer interaction is encouraged and you may all vote on which characters you'd like to spend time with in free-time events! Please also feel free to comment theories on what'll happen next!
> 
> Script-style dialogue is denoted in italics.

Yukiko and I approached the booth where Daigo was. He was hugging his backpack like a pillow, slumped over the table surrounded by several books about sharks.

 

_ Yukiko: Daigo.  _

 

He didn’t budge.

 

_ Yukiko: DAIGO. Mina’s here. _

 

Again, no answer aside from a steady breath.

 

_ Yukiko: Daigo Iga-fucking-rashi. We’re right here. _

 

She turned to me with a slightly annoyed frustration, and proceeded to grab his shoulder to wake him up. Slowly, his head lifted from the table and he yawned before putting on his glasses and staring in our direction, probably as his eyesight adjusted. 

 

_ Daigo: Oh. You guys…  You guys are here. Hi…  _

 

As soon as he said that, his eyelids slowly shut and his head slowly began to fall back down onto the table. Before he could get back into the sweet release of slumber, Yukiko caught his shoulder and propped him upright, causing him to awaken with a more annoyed expression on his face.

 

_ Yukiko: Wake up, sleepyhead. Mina’s here. _

_ Daigo: But Yuki… the sharks… _

_ Yukiko: I know you like sharks but you can think about sharks any time of the day, and they’re already real. _

_ Daigo: Mrghhh… sorry, Mina. I had that dream about- _

_ Mina: The sharks?  The flying pod that allows you to ride with them in the sky? _

_ Daigo: ...Yeah. Sorry...  _

 

Typical. So this is  **Daigo Igarashi** .  **Ultimate Oceanographer** and master of falling asleep during a fire drill. He’s not energetic and he seems to be caged in his own wavelength, but he’s been my friend alongside Yukiko for ages. Despite his lethargic disposition, he’s actually really smart and when he’s truly awake or feeling like it, he actually makes some good conversation. His work in the marine field has helped discover a slew of new species and conserve some ocean habitats so he does work hard when he wants to. Otherwise he’s just sort of… dozing off somewhere, usually.

 

 

_ Mina: So Daigo, how are you feeling? _

_ Daigo: I don’t appreciate the rude awakening… but today has been adequate. It’s good to see you again, Mina. Sorry about the… doziness again. _

_ Mina: You’re fine. I’ve dealt with you at your sleepiest and most apathetic before. _

_ Daigo: Heh… it really is good to see you guys. _

_ Yukiko: So what do you think? Of the retreat, I mean. _

_ Daigo: ...Four weeks in a place where I can just…. focus on my interests? No outside intervention? Count me in. _

_ Yukiko: You don’t even want to meet the other Ultimates? _

_ Daigo: ...No… You guys are here. That’s enough… _

_ Mina: Aww… _

_ Yukiko: Well, I guess it is what you make of it. _

_ Daigo: ...I… like it here in this library though. They have a satisfactory selection... _

_ Mina: This place does seem your abode. _

_ Daigo: There’s some good stuff here… there’s even a book here that I contributed to… feels… nice. _

_ Yukiko: That’s our boy! _

_ Daigo: Gh- Yuki, perhaps be a little less force with the pats on the back… please… _

_ Yukiko: Oh, sorry. So I’m gonna show Mina around here and meet up with the rest of the Ultimates. You in? _

_ Daigo: Sorry… not interested… tired now… _

_ Mina: Again? Geez, have a good nap then. _

_ Daigo: I’ll… see you guys around. _

_ Yukiko: We’ll catch up properly when the retreat actually begins, okay? _

_ Daigo: …Sure… take care now… _

 

He yawned before burying his head back into his backpack. Good ol’ Daigo. Who knew the three of us would end up being Ultimates? It’s a small world.

 

We turned around from the booths to explore the rest of the library. Books of various sizes and content lined the shelves in an orderly manner. Time seemed to stay still in here. We were in silence once again when we heard a giggle coming from the opposite end of the library. Figuring out it was another Ultimate, we headed off to the source of the laughter.

 

As soon as we entered the corner, we saw a bespectacled lass dressed in various shades of brown with a newsboy cap. It had been like she stepped right out of a sepia photograph and into living. She was surrounded by stacks of books; The Modern-Day Impacts of Social and Economic Reform in the Meiji Era on Modern Day Japan; In Detail: The Ten Great Campaigns of The Qing Empire; A Comprehensive Guide to the House of Plantagenet and the War of the Roses; I was dead for 2 minutes!? How my love affair with 4 of Hollywood’s hottest male celebs fuelled my addiction to mayonnaise - wait what?

 

Certainly a… variety of books. She seemed enchanted by the one she was currently reading due to her bright smile and giggles: Writing Systems of Mesoamerica In Depth.

 

_ Mina: Excuse m- _

_???: Oh my gosh! Hi! Sorry about the noise! Were you going to ask me to stop? I’ll stop! _

 

Her voice was high pitched and full of joy. Her delivery was fast and jovial. Energetic and packed with enthusiasm. Have we found Daigo’s polar opposite here?

 

_ Mina: Y-you’re fine. I just wanted to say hi. _

_???: Oh my gosh! Sorry! I know I can get loud when reading these. They’re just. So. Dang. Interesting! _

_ Mina: I see… well I’m Mina, and this is my friend Yukiko. We’re the Ultimate Chess Grandmaster and Ultimate Carpenter, respectively. _

_ Yukiko: Hey. _

_???: Ahhh, great! So great to meet you guys! You guys have such cool talents! Everyone here is so nice! I tried talking to that blue sweater guy in the other side over there, but he was asleep so I moved over here. He really liked the books about sharks though! Oh my gosh! Haha! _

_ Mina: Oh yeah, that’s our friend Daigo. _

_???: Wow! You guys are friends already huh? That’s super cool! I wish I knew someone already here, but I don’t have any other friends who are Ultimates. Oh- I almost forgot! I’m  _ **_Rika Nishizen_ ** _! They call me the  _ **_Ultimate Historian_ ** _! _

 

 

Rika Nishizen, huh… she certainly seems… energetic. But I can tell she loves what she does and she doesn’t seem like a bad person, even if she’s a little bit all over the place in terms of excitement. I haven’t heard of her before today, but I’m willing to bet she has her name published in all sorts of books.

 

_ Yukiko: Ah, so that explains all the books around you. _

_ Rika: Ain’t it neat? This library has everything! I’m so stoked! If you need anything, especially if it’s about history, I am like, so ready to talk about it! _

 

Her eyes brightened up even more than they had been.

 

_ Rika: Like, if you want to talk about the Qing Dynasty, OH MY GOD I have so much to say about the Qing Dynasty! I wrote an entire book on the Qing Dynasty. Do you have an opinion on the Qing Dynasty? Or like, is the breakup of Yugoslavia more your tea? I asked that flirty comic guy about it but he stared at me like I was speaking to him in Icelandic OH MY GOD how about the Icelandic Vikings? I’m sure you’d like the Icelandic Vi- _

_ Yukiko: We’re good, thanks. We still have to meet the others. _

For the second time, thanks Yuki. I don’t know how I’d manage in a 3 hour lecture about all of this. I appreciate Rika’s enthusiasm, but this isn’t my sort of thing.

 

_ Rika: Ohhh! Alright! Sorry if I, like got distracted. _

_ Yukiko: It’s okay! We can hang out some other time if you need. _

_ Rika: Sure! _

_ Yukiko: What’s… this? _

 

She picked up the magazine that had caught my attention.

 

_ Rika: Ohh! That’s uh… well that’s just some… lighter reading! _

 

She blushed.

 

_ Rika: I… also like this sort of stuff! If you want to talk to me about the latest celebrity gossip, I am like, so into that too! _

_ Yukiko: I never thought you’d be the type into all this reality-tv like stuff. _

_ Rika: Oh no, gross! I hate that stuff! That stuff is all fake anyway. I want the REAL juice. Tragic lost loves… Heroic neighborhood pets… the latest fashion disasters in American cinema!  _

_ Mina: I see… _

_ Rika: But! Yeah! I’m like, super glad to meet you guys and I’m sure we can all get along real fast!  _

_ Yukiko: Of course! We’ll see you around. _

_ Mina: Nice meeting you too! _

_ Rika: Toodles! _

 

And with that her gaze snapped back to her book, grin wide open with stars in her eyes. She’s overwhelming, but me and Yukiko left the library feeling a little more optimistic due to her infectious smile.

 

_ Mina: Some of these people sure are something! _

_ Yukiko: Yeah, but most of them are friendly. I think I remember some more people in the clinic over there. Let’s go. _

 

We crossed the plaza and saw Kogoro heading back from the studio area. He gave us a quick wave as we entered the clinic. The interior was pristine and looked like any other clinic. Behind the desk were some beds with curtains and various medical supplies lines the shelves on the walls. Inside, we saw two people. One tall, rather dashing man with spiky teal hair, safety goggles and a lab coat, and a shorter girl with sunglasses on her head, intense red eyes and a pencil behind her ear. They glanced at us when we walked in. The tall guy waved to us and started talking.

 

_???: Oh, it’s you again! How are you doin’? _

_ Yukiko: I’m good, Zentaro. My friend Mina just arrived and I’m showing her around! She’s the Ultimate Chess Professional! _

_ Mina: Chess Grandmaster, but yes. Hello! _

_ Zentaro: Nice to meetcha. I’m Zentaro.  _ **_Zentaro Ryuzaki_ ** _. If you need any assistance, the  _ **_Ultimate Biochemist_ ** _ is happy to oblige! _

 

 

_ Mina: My pleasure, Zentaro. _

I turned to the sunglasses girl and waved. Her intense expression eased a little to form a shy smile.

 

_ Mina: Hello as well! I’m Mina as you have already heard. _

_???:  Greetings. My name is  _ **_Naeko Kuroda_ ** _ … and I’m the  _ **_Ultimate Journalist_ ** _. _

 

 

Ultimate Journalist and Ultimate Biochemist huh… these guys must be big. I definitely heard about a pioneer in the medical field helping out at top research facilities to eradicate a tonne of minor diseases and on his way to tackle on the big ones. And a daring journalist high school girl that started out exposing the shady business in her school district before finding connections with several crime syndicates, exposing their illegal activities to the press. She’s been targeted numerous times, but her famed wit leaves her one step ahead…

 

_ Naeko: It is nice to know you also have friends already on this island, Mina. Yukiko left a wonderful first impression earlier. _

_ Yukiko: Oh… thank you. _

 

Yukiko smiled.

 

_ Yukiko: Mind if I check the clinic more while you guys meet? _

_ Zentaro: Knock yourself out. _

 

She walked off to inspect the place. Knowing Yukiko’s line of work, she’d probably be here often.

 

_ Mina: It really is nice to know others coming here. I mainly came here just for my friends, really. _

_ Naeko: Understandable. Zentaro here is also my trusted friend, along with another guy, Ozora. Have you met him yet? _

_ Mina: I haven’t, no. _

_ Zentaro: Ozora is my bro!!! He went to the supermarket to get snacks for us later. _

_ Naeko: We three met through our professions, you see. I handle the stories and investigations, Ozora intercepts criminals, and Zentaro does forensic work. _

 

She looked towards Zentaro with a friendly smirk.

 

_ Naeko: He also almost caused an entire building to explode. _

_ Zentaro: Hey, not fair! Why’d you bring that up? And it wasn’t… entirely my fault! I always get blamed for all the explosions at the lab. Which is so unfair! I only cause most of them. _

_ Naeko: Heh. I jest. The way you react never gets old. _

_ Zentaro: Mmmm well … uh… you… _

_ Naeko: You don’t have any dirt on me. _

_ Zentaro: Damn it! _

_ Naeko: Like you, Mina, I also came to hang out with my friends for the summer. I didn’t intend to make friends, but the others are generally pleasant. Most of them. _

_ Zentaro: Our girl Naeko here is going INTERNATIONAAAAAAAL! I’m so proud of her! _

_ Naeko: Yes. It’s the last chance I can hang out with them for a while before I take my leave to investigate wider scale operations outside of Japan. _

_ Zentaro: YES! And I’m here to hone my skills! And meet new people! This is going to be so gnarly. _

_ Mina: (Gnarly…?) _

_ Naeko: Now that I think about it, Ozora’s been out for a long time.  _

_ Zentaro: I wonder what’s holding him up? _

_ Naeko: Nonetheless, it was a delight meeting you, Mina. And you again, Yukiko. _

_ Yukiko: Same to you. _

_ Zentaro: Hell yes! I’ll see you guys again at the opening ceremony right? If you also need medical assistance I’m your go-to-guy!!! _

_ Naeko: As long as he doesn’t cause you to explode. _

_ Zentaro: Heyyy come on! It was ONCE. Once. _

_ Naeko. Heh.  _

_ Zentaro: There doesn’t seem to be any medical personell here anyhow yet. _

_ Naeko: No… and I’m a little bit wary. _

_ Zentaro: I’m sure it’ll be fine! _ _  
_ _ Naeko: ...Sure. _

_ Zentaro: So Mina, if you’re going to check this place out, if you haven’t already, could you check the supermarket out and see if Ozora is there? Tell him to come back here. _

_ Mina: Sure! I believe I was headed there anyway to check it out.  _

 

Zentaro and Naeko waved goodbye as Yukiko joined up with me. We exited the clinic feeling quite good. Them two certainly feel like they’re close. Zentaro seems to be a lot of fun. Certainly a man of science, and an easily flustered one at that with slight chaotic undertones, but he’s as bright as they come. Naeko seemed to be taking notes our entire conversation… was she making notes about me or am I just paranoid here? Either way I think I made a good impression. She certainly seems to be polite at least and even teasing with her friends. She and I seem to think similarly too, so I’ll be on the look out for her, she might be nice to talk to once in a while.

 

We exited the clinic and headed straight to the supermarket. It had a gaudy look to it. It didn’t seem like the fresh vegetables and fruit had arrived yet as the stalls were empty, but upon going inside there were shelves of food. Not much from the look of it - I guess they didn’t stock much yet, but a good selection even though there wasn’t much yet. 

 

At the till, we saw a sharply dressed man in uniform with rust-coloured hair and a hat. This must be Naeko and Zentaro’s friend. He seemed to be concerned and waiting with a basket full of snacks.I have heard of a young man that was unparalleled in his conscientiousness for his community to the point he got recruited to be a junior officer early on. Great at intercepting criminals and corrupt cops alike, it’s said his sense of justice follows no law except his own, and he’s rather respected for it.

 

_ Mina: Hello! You must be Ozora, right? _

_???: That would be me indeed. Did Naeko and Zentaro send you? Hello as well, Ms. Mori. _

_ Yukiko: Heya. _

_ Mina: That’s right. They asked what took you so long. _

_ Ozora: I would have been done precisely 14 minutes ago, but there’s no clerk at this grocery store! _

_ Yukiko: Can’t you just take it out? _

_ Ozora: B-but that’s illegal! That’s shoplifting! _

_ Yukiko: I’m sure you’re fine. This entire retreat is for us. _

_ Ozora: But still! I would rather ask first. I’ve been waiting this entire time for a clerk to arrive, but there hasn’t been one. _

_ Mina: There hasn’t been any staff around yet, I reckon they’ll arrive once the opening ceremony starts.   _

_ Ozora: Fair dues… but I suppose my snack trip has been all for nothing. I’ll have to inform Naeko and Zentaro we must wait a while then. _

 

He started to take things out of the basket and put them back exactly where they would have been, then jolted up and turned to me.

 

_ Ozora: Oh! My apologies. How very rude of me. I have yet to formally say hello. I am  _ **_Ozora Ueki_ ** _. My efforts in helping my community have earned me the title of  _ **_Ultimate Police Officer_ ** _. I am pleased to meet you. _

 

 

_ Ozora: May I take your name in return, miss? _

_ Mina: I’m Mina Koerumi! Ultimate Chess Grandmaster. _

_ Ozora: Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Koerumi! If you need any help please count on me. I am here to serve. _

_ Mina: Mina is fine. And I shall! _

_ Ozora: If you would like, but I am only really comfortable with calling others by their first name when I feel I have known them better. _

_ Mina: If it’s what you’d rather do, then sure. _

 

He… saluted? 

 

_ Ozora: Thank you Ms. Koerumi! I’m so glad! _

_ Mina: O-of course. _

_ Ozora: Shame about the snacks, but it’s good to know there’ll be some more people to help. I arrived straight from duty you see, and it’s unlike me to want to take breaks, but I’m here mainly to unwind with my colleagues and dear friends for the summer.  _

_ Mina: I certainly hope the staff are pleasant. _

_ Ozora: Me as well. If not, feel free to give a word to me and I’ll be happy to sort things out for you. _

_ Yukiko: It’s fine, really. _

_ Ozora: Oh no, I insist! If you have any trouble, no matter how small, just know I am here and always ready to help! _

_ Mina: We’ll keep it in mind, thank you. You really are proud of your profession. _

_ Ozora: Of course! Nothing makes me happier than helping someone. And since I’m out of duty for this whole retreat, it’s actually all I have… _

_ Yukiko: I’m sure that’s not true. _

_ Ozora: Well, just give me a call if you need me! It was wonderful meeting you both, but I must now return to my friends waiting for me. I shall see you both later and again, please feel free to come to me about anything! _

 

He saluted and left the supermarket in a hurry. What a formal guy… His heart seems to be in the right place, but I guess he’d rather be out there than in here. He definitely seems loyal though to spend his time with friends, and still quite happy to help despite being on break. He’s a bit of a stickler for the rules as well, but he also seems quite reasonable. I think I’ll put my trust in him for now.

 

Me and Yukiko left the supermarket shortly afterward. We still had plenty of time before the opening ceremony.

 

_ Yukiko: Looks like we’ve met everyone around these parts. I think some should be over at the food hall near the studios. _

_ Mina: Sounds like a good idea! _

 

We left the main plaza and past the central fountain to the studio area. I have to admit, the venue seemed prettier and prettier the more I noticed the architecture and details. Even the green areas looked fantastic. I could get used to this.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part came a tad late because I had some unexpected trouble with things this week. Alas, here it is! Hopefully I can actually keep a schedule for next week!
> 
> Again, feel free to point out any grammatical errors! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this part! Meeting with the Ultimates isn't as exciting as what's to come, but I hope you enjoy their personalities. Feel free also to vote on which characters you'd like to see Free Time events with in Chapter 1!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. I'd like to thank Victor, Inka, Sparrow and Addy for helping me sort out the alpha and plot. Thank you guys so much! I couldn't have done it without you. <3 I would also like to thank my friends for being supportive of this and giving me motivation to make this, as well as anyone who has sent me an encouraging comment throughout since this project's inception in September 2018. 
> 
> Feel free to point out any grammatical errors, since English isn't my first language. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my first time writing fanfiction like this!


End file.
